


He Doesn’t Try Anything New

by moonbehindmountain



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Costa del Sol (Compilation of FFVII), Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Sharing a Bed, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbehindmountain/pseuds/moonbehindmountain
Summary: Veld invites Reno, Tseng, and Rufus to vacation at the Shinra beach house at Costa Del Sol. Reno and Rufus are up to something...and Tseng feels left out. Can’t he tag along too?
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Reno/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	He Doesn’t Try Anything New

“Just do it already!” Reno called to Tseng, splashing him with pool water in full force. Tseng lifted his feet from the pool deck in precaution, as if the chlorinated water would burn him. He had half buttoned down his usual white work shirt, but hadn’t felt right removing it all the way just yet. He was in the presence of someone who could technically be considered his boss. Was this technically work then?

Reno slicked back his red hair after submerging and then re-emerging. He kicked his feet up, water splashing obnoxiously, his body floating just under the water’s surface. Tseng imagined that he could probably see the neon orange fluorescence of Reno’s swim trunks from outer space. Practically mako tinged.

“C’mon man! Relax, it feels super good.” 

Tseng hadn’t been on board with this trip from the very beginning. A Shinra beach house in Costa Del Sol wasn’t exactly his idea of fun. He’d be more inclined to a solitary trip to Wutai. He could picture it now...fanning himself while watching the sunrise in a yukata... whisking up a strong cup of matcha... dipping  _ alone _ into a scalding-hot personal onsen. But...Veld had insisted, for the good of all of them, that they needed a chance to unwind.  _ Especially you, Tseng. All you kids wasting your precious youth on work. Live a little, huh? I missed out on that growing up and I don’t want it to be on my hands that you miss out on it too.  _

And this place had been the majority vote. Tseng wondered what it was about Costa Del Sol that  _ Rufus _ had been so attracted to. Rufus didn’t strike Tseng as a “partier” type, as he did with flamboyant Reno. In the time he’d gotten to know him, Tseng understood Rufus to have a lavish sense of lifestyle, but in a way that was more understated, reminiscent of an expensive, simple whiskey on a perfect sphere of ice. He had a distaste, similar to Tseng, for overstated, maximalist extravagance. But, the fact was, a luxurious life was all Rufus’d ever known. Tseng guessed that his mind was on how much he could cost his father in travel expenses. The popular destination was notoriously overpriced.

Rufus waved casually at Tseng as he leaned off the fringe of the infinity edge pool. 

“No harm in taking a swim,” Rufus called to him, curling a finger up in beckoning. “We’re already here, might as well make the best of it.” The sunset was casting a glow behind Rufus, who reclined with his elbows propped up behind him, that was a warm, radiant, goldenrod. Secretly, Tseng was wishing it was just the two of them here and that Reno was out of the picture. He knew Rufus wouldn’t be opposed to clinking glasses and reclining in lounge chairs outside the private suite, just enjoying the view of the coastline. That sounded much more palatable. 

Tseng grimaced. He continued unbuttoning his shirt, then removed it, knowing Reno was going to  _ have _ to give commentary. 

“WOO-HOO-HOO!” Reno whooped and cat-called as Tseng changed into the black swim trunks he’d been wearing under his slacks. “Aow! Didn’t know you had a twelve-pack hiding under there, chief!” 

Tseng blushed more with irritation than embarrassment, tying his hair up into a tight bun so as to not get it wet. He gingerly slipped his leg into the water, one at a time, until he was completely submerged in the water. It  _ was _ nice and warm...the resistance of it relaxing against his tight muscles. He swam over to join Rufus at the pool’s edge. 

“Not so bad now is it?” Rufus remarked with a slight smirk. Water was dripping from his blonde hair, his eyelashes translucent, wet, and long. 

Reno swam in backstrokes in front of them, humming some indistinct tune. “Heyyyy...wait a minute. What happened to my playlist?” he complained.

“I turned it off…” Tseng said, his eyes low, waving his outstretched hand methodically under the water. 

_ Thank you _ , Rufus mouthed.

Tseng smiled smally with quiet satisfaction. 

The large glass sliding door to the patio opened, and Veld, dressed in a touristy-looking T-shirt that had “cowabunga” written in wavy letters written on the front, tan cargo shorts, and leather sandals. A tote bag was slung over his shoulder. The casual attire looked almost humorous in juxtaposition to his scarred face and prosthetic arm, both earned by tragedy and hardened by violence. 

“I’m heading out now,” he said. “If you interrupt my all-you-can-eat beer and fish tacos for any other reason besides an emergency, there’s gonna be hell to pay, you hear me?”

“Why can’t we come?” Reno whined. 

“Because, I don’t want you there,” Veld stated plainly. “I’m sick and tired of seeing you guys every day. A man needs a break from babysitting.” 

“Jesus…” Reno said, holding a hand over his heart. “That stings.”

Veld winked genially, turning back towards the door. “Have fun. Tseng, I specifically mean you. But seriously. Don’t call.” 

“ _ Lady friend _ ,” Reno whispered back at Tseng and Rufus, concealing his mouth from Veld with the back of his hand. 

Veld heard him, stiffening, but didn’t feel like fighting that fight right now. 

Rufus saluting Veld with his fingers. “Make sure to rack up that credit card full of gil. Shinra won’t have it any other way.” 

“Enjoy your time, sir,” Tseng bowed, his nose touching the water. “I will  _ personally _ make sure that we’ll do all we can so as to not disturb you.”

“Little shits,” Veld said, smiling slightly, not quite with spite. The door closed behind him. 

Reno eyed it, watching Veld depart. He paddled his way over through the pool water, especially close to Rufus. Tseng felt a rise of annoyance sharp in his gut as Reno touched Rufus’ arm and whispered in his ear. Rufus smirked and nodded, whispering something back to him. 

“We’re gonna head inside,” Rufus said nonchalantly, kicking off the glass in a flurry of waves breaking over Tseng’s chest, and then Reno following his lead. 

“Appreciate the Costa view, man. The sunset’s beautiful. And since you finally just took a dip and all, enjoy the pool for a bit!” 

Reno said this in a way as if he was determinate in how Tseng was going to enjoy himself for the evening. He also was wearing a suggestive grin on his face that was highly, highly vexatious. 

“The lights will automatically turn on once it gets dark,” Rufus said, emerging from the pool and drying off his dripping hair with the shake of a beach towel. Tseng’s eyes couldn’t help but linger on the way Rufus’ swimsuit clung tightly to the outline of his body. 

“No, I’m fine. This was long enough,” Tseng assured, paddling back to the deck. 

“Dude, you’ve only been in the water for at most five minutes,” Reno hopped on one foot to release water from his ear. 

“It’s enough,” Tseng maintained. He emerged from the pool and swept his hands down his shorts in an attempt to brush the water off. 

Rufus pressed his lips together, glancing over at Reno, who mouthed something frantically and shrugged. 

“Well, you can go ahead and join us if you’d like,” Rufus said cooly. Reno grimaced, crossing his arms in front of him in an “x” shape. Rufus had obviously misread his attempt at communication.

“Join you, where?” Tseng inquired, hanging his head forward, letting down his hair and shaking it out in front of him. 

“We’re headed to the main suite. There’s a minibar. Snacks. And a huge bed.” 

Reno’s eyes shifted upwards in an attempt at innocence as Tseng turned, hair still hanging over his downturned head, to examine his expression for misconduct. 

“We were just gonna hang out! You know...just...just us boys?” Reno said, wringing out his ponytail then running the towel Rufus had tossed to him up and down his legs. He seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

Rufus’ eyes lit up with a mischief, a sparkle. 

Now, it was Tseng that felt nervous.

“Reno… you don’t think it would be  _ fun  _ to have Tseng tag along? I mean, what’s a party with only the two of us?” 

Reno pondered it for a bit, now tossing the towel to Tseng. The towel hit him in the face before Tseng repositioned it and threw it like a cloak around his back. 

“I mean, I guess we could make it work,” he now smirked. “I’m down with whatever the boss wants. And, I mean, I  _ do _ know how to throw a pretty good party…I’ve done it a few times...”

“I believe it,” Rufus remarked, coughing into the crook of his elbow, face a bit flush. Tseng wondered if he was coming down with something. Or was it that he was...excited? 

Whatever it meant, Tseng could feel, with a pit in his stomach, that tonight was going to be vastly different than the late night paperwork-deep office boardroom sessions they were all very much used to. He’d check once he got inside that he had Veld on speed dial. 

\---

Reno cracked into a miniature liquor bottle and swigged down some of the drink. 

“Gah-” he exhaled loudly as he collapsed onto the large suite bed, the drink nearly spilling everywhere. 

“Don’t drink too much. You know what happens to…” Rufus looked down towards Reno’s pelvis as he blow dried his hair, shaking the dryer back and forth and raking his fingers through it. “Just don’t drink too much.” 

Tseng turned on the large mounted television and flipped idly through the channels. News, news, some photos of a reactor, a Golden Saucer advertisement. 

“Reno, your swimsuit’s still wet. Get off the bed,” Tseng scolded. 

“Hmm, why don’t you come make me,” Reno said, sticking his tongue out. “Or better yet, you could come take them off for me.” 

Tseng stiffened. Reno was always one for dirty jokes. They usually didn’t phase him much, but somehow in this setting, Tseng was afraid that Reno was actually serious. 

“So, w-what did we want to do?” Tseng stammered. “I think there is an interesting documentary about the life cycle of the Hedgehog Pie that just released. We could purchase it if you’re interested. This television has that capability, we would just need to put in the payment.” 

“Chill out, Captain Uptight, I’ve got a better idea,” Reno snatched the remote from Tseng and pressed a specific series of numbers. He’d obviously memorized them. The screen flicked to a jolting graphic pornographic scene, a woman crying out in animated, orgasmic ecstasy. Tseng swallowed and grit his teeth at the open display of sexuality.

“Now we’re talking,” Reno said, lacing his hands behind his head and taking another swig of alcohol. “You ever try that move, Tseng?” Reno pointed at the television with a smirk, where all Tseng could make out was a tangle of legs and bodies. He blinked nervously, averting his eyes. He wouldn’t admit it, but the noises emitting from the television were making his body go hot with arousal. 

“I-It looks uncomfortable.” 

Reno laughed out loud. 

“What about you, Rufus?” 

Rufus emerged from the bathroom, just a white towel around his waist, naked otherwise. He’d removed his bathing suit. 

“Hmm,” Rufus said, drinking swiftly from a crystal glass of water, then brushing at his lips with his fingers. “Can’t say I have. She’s got nice breasts though. Seem natural.” 

“Anyone…” Reno said, smirking, “wanna try it out?” 

Tseng grabbed the remote back and switched the TV off. His work shirt hung off his bare chest, still damp. 

“Aw, c’mon…” Reno droned. “See, I knew this is why I thought it was a bad idea, Rufus.” 

“Well, if you’re gonna complain about it, let’s just start with him here.” 

“Start…?” Tseng trailed.

He witnessed, with a mixture of both intense jealousy and hot arousal, Rufus climb onto the bed with Reno. Rufus slipped his hand behind Reno’s head, brushing a strand of Reno’s hair from his forehead. He whispered something to him, his voice quiet and deep and sexual. Reno nodded, his tongue pressed imputently against his teeth, smirking. Rufus then, with a slow, sensual movement, began kissing Reno deeply on the lips. Rufus hummed with arousal as he kissed him, tongues brushing up one another's, kissing in a way that Tseng knew was only meant for hedonistic indulgence. 

Tseng could only watch as Rufus took what he was now realizing what  _ he _ wanted.  _ He  _ wanted to be the one under Rufus, kissing him, touching him, whispering in his ear. This was so wrong. So  _ unfair _ . Rufus had told him, he’d  _ told _ him,  _ Tseng, what would I do without you? _

Was this what they’d been doing behind his back? How many times? How many places? 

“Wait…” Tseng said, his hand raised, feeling naked without his usual leather gloves. He felt powerless. He was reaching out for Rufus with shaking knees. He needed him. 

Rufus glanced over at Tseng, maintaining eye contact with him as Reno moaned through his nostrils beneath him. 

“You wanna come over here?” Rufus said breathlessly to Tseng after coming up from the kiss, grinding his pelvis against Reno’s thigh before sitting up. His towel was slipping off, revealing the broad of his back, the undulation of his abdominal muscles, and a tease of the curve of his ass. Reno eyed Tseng curiously now too, briefly licking his lips, which were deep red and wet with saliva. Rufus pat down a space on the bed next to them and then pulled back the sheets. “There’s room.” 

“C’mon, Tseng, it’ll just be between us,” Reno encouraged, his chest rising and falling with arousal. Tseng’s eyes narrowed, considering the temptation. “We’re on vacationnnn,” Reno sing-songed. 

Tseng looked at Rufus again for assurance. He smiled openly and flirtatiously. 

“I’d love it and I know you would too,” Rufus said, his voice low. 

Tseng approached the bed reluctantly, removing his open white-button down and tossing it onto the floor. Seeing Reno laid out like this too, as he climbed over him in his swim trunks, brought up an unrestrained urge that Tseng didn’t even know existed in him. Here, sprawled out on the sheets under him, Reno looked feminine, soft...touchable. Incredibly sexual. Not only that, but Reno was sort of unhinged, the glint of his earring in the soft suite lighting. Ready to give into pleasure at the drop of a hat. Tseng guessed he could see what cold-fired Rufus saw in him. Having sex with Reno was probably like sharp-shooting with a moving target. It was probably dangerous...but it was also probably  _ fun.  _

“Here,” Rufus reached over and pulled something out from the bedside drawer, tossing it to Tseng. Upon catching it, Tseng realized it was a gold condom wrapper and quite possibly the classiest looking bottle of what said “single-use lubricant’ in cursive font. Rufus slunk over to him, and, sliding his hand beneath his swim shorts against his hip, tugged them down just above where Tseng  _ really  _ wanted Rufus to touch him. 

Rufus looked hungrily at the trail of dark hair that went from below his navel and hinted at his public hair. Tseng could feel Rufus’ fingers brush over his cock above the fabric as he stroked at it suggestively. 

Rufus fully removed his towel and slipped under the covers with Reno. Reno laughed as it seemed like Rufus tickled him on his way down by kissing his torso under the sheets and then pulling his clothing off completely. Rufus was mumbling something to Reno against his skin and then Tseng could hear sucking noises under the covers. Reno gasped. 

“Dear God, I didn’t think you’d do  _ that  _ this time, boss, ngh,” Reno moaned, grabbing at the sheets as Rufus sucked on his cock. “It’s not usually how - ah- a- we do things,” Reno explained, half-laughing, half-breathless to Tseng, his mouth parting and releasing a moan each time Rufus descended. “ _ Fuuuck,”  _ Reno breathed, straining against Rufus’ pleasuring. 

Tseng couldn’t take it anymore. 

If Rufus was having a part in this, so was he. 

Tseng grabbed Reno by the jawline and kissed him deeply, catching one of Reno’s moans in his mouth, his hair trailing against Reno’s chest. He could taste the hot cinnamon of the alcohol on Reno’s breath. His wet, warm mouth tasted  _ good,  _ almost sweet _.  _

Tseng’s cock pressed up against his shorts, so, as he kissed Reno, he removed them. He began stroking himself in desperate succession with the kissing, Reno writhing and whimpering beneath his lips. But his own hand alone didn’t seem to be enough...he needed Rufus…

As if he’d read his mind, Rufus emerged from beneath the sheets, his hair mussed. Tseng pulled away from Reno’s mouth, his hand still wrapped around his jaw. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Rufus, with his usual position of authority, commanded,

“Reno, get up on your knees,”

Reno obeyed with a look of amused suspicion. He wasn’t used to the one being sucked off. But, if this was what Rufus wanted...he’d comply.

“Sure thing,” he said, tossing his ponytail over his shoulder. He stroked once, slowly, against his wet erection and shuddered a bit at his own touch. “Woo, this is gonna be fun.” 

Rufus kicked the covers back and then spread himself out, ass-up, just for Tseng. 

“You gonna put that thing on?” Rufus said provocatively, eyeing the condom that lay among the ocean of covers. Tseng’s head was spinning. 

Was this a dream? This had to be a dream...a wet dream where he got to fuck the man he most desperately, but only secretly, lusted for. 

“A-are you sure it’s alright, sir?” 

“Does it look like it’s not alright?” Rufus said, teasing with his eyes, taking Reno’s cock in his mouth, breathing the words against Reno’s slick, velvet skin. Reno laid back against the bed frame, gripping it with both hands as he inhaled sharply. Rufus was making out noisily with his cock. Reno’s nipples were erect, his abdomen muscles clenching as he resisted thrusting, waiting for Tseng with desperate eye contact, but truly at Rufus’ mercy. 

With that, Tseng tore into the package and rolled out the condom onto himself. The anticipation of what was about to happen had his cock throbbing, almost painfully hard. He took the lubricant, lathered it onto his fingers, and then, still with caution, sloped his fingers up against Rufus’ asshole, once, twice, dripping lubricant directly down his body. Tseng then slipped his fingers in, spreading Rufus’ body, readying it. 

Reno smiled, watching Tseng look over his lover lewdly, a hum of quiet arousal escaping Tseng’s lips as he circled his fingers, shiny with lubricant, into Rufus’ body. That uptight dude was actually pretty damn sexy when it came down to it. Not a bad kisser either. Who would’ve thought?

“Go ahead, put more,” Rufus encouraged through his teeth as Tseng stretched him out, methodically, technically. In a way only Tseng would. “Get it nice and wet. I want it to feel good.” 

Tseng was doing what he knew best: to serve, to give, to honor a man, especially a man of rank. Once Rufus felt relaxed enough, he again confirmed,

“This is alright?” 

Rufus looked over his shoulder and gave Tseng a knowing look, a consensual look given between lovers in intimacy. Steadying himself, Tseng penetrated him with a long exhale of pleasure through his nostrils. “Hmmm,” he let the noise escape at the end of his breath.

Rufus moaned as Tseng entered him, his hand fisting against the sheets. Tseng gripped Rufus by the hips and thrust, once, slowly. He then began thrusting more steadily, a grunt behind his breathing, rocking into Rufus with a hunger. 

_ “ _ Mph,  _ God _ , that feels  _ good _ ,” Rufus groaned, almost with an angry frustration in his voice. 

Rufus began sucking Reno off to relieve some of the tension, to which Reno responded with,

“Aa...aa, ngh, haah,  _ fuuuck _ me.” 

The sloppy, successive noises of sex only heightened each man’s arousal, hot breath and sporatic moans escaping from each one of them as they all pleasured each other. It was almost like a game...who could make whom come first. Reno began laughing breathlessly, almost manically, at the incredulousness of it all, but then stopped, moaning in a sequential crescendo as he realized he was about to come. 

“Hah, hah, ahhh, mmm,” 

His body stiffened in Rufus’ hot, warm throat, and Rufus looked up at him with expectant eyes, his brow narrowed, his red tongue broad and wet. Reno came into his mouth, cum erupting against Rufus’ mouth and upper lip. Rufus gave a final, broad-stroking lick to Reno’s cock, releasing his hands from it. 

Reno began kissing Rufus immediately after he’d swallowed his cum with a panting breath, the saliva between them thick and stringing. 

Tseng stroked Rufus’ cock from behind as he thrust carnally, uncharacteristically unrestrained. “Ngh, aa,” Tseng’s body slapped, skin on skin against Rufus’ as Rufus sobbed against the intense pleasure of Tseng rocking against his prostate and stroking his cock simultaneously. 

“It feels _gooood_ ,” he whined. “Harder, harder, _please,_ _pleeasee,”_ Rufus begged noisily. 

Reno interrupted his exhortations with a kiss, purring and tucking Rufus’ chin under his fingers. “Shh, shh, you’re even louder than  _ me _ this time.” 

Tseng buckled against him as he grunted, resting his head on Rufus’ back, fully enraptured in heated pleasure. Rufus could feel the curtain of his hair cascading against his skin, soft and slightly scented with the chlorine of the pool.

At Tseng’s stroking, Rufus felt his body grow hot, peaking, closer and closer to orgasm. Then, his cock stiffened, twitching as he erupted into Tseng’s warm hand, cum dripping down his fingers. He moaned into Reno’s mouth as he climaxed and then relaxed.

Tseng suddenly withdrew at the sound and feeling of Rufus cumming, and with a hissing breath, mouth parted and eyes closed tight, breathed in staccato as he came, his hand holding at the edge of the condom. 

“Holy _ shiiiit, _ ” Rufus breathed, rolling exhaustedly over onto the bed, Reno shifting his body to lay next to him. “You Turks sure give great service, don’t you? Guess I get what I pay for,” Rufus wrapped an arm around Reno, playing a bit with his hair, then gently biting at his neck.    


“H-hey, boss, stop that kinda hurts,” Reno said playfully, obviously enjoying every second. 

Tseng looked at both of them...and then with a moment of clarity, smiled, laughing softly at the realization of what had just happened. 

“Fun, right?” Reno grinned. 

Tseng composed himself, and then said,    
  


“One moment while I clean myself up,” retreating to the bathroom. 

As Tseng washed up, a knock came at the suite door. 

“ _ Boys?”  _ The voice rang out. “Boys, what’s going on in here?” 

“Shit,” Reno whispered, a smile on his lips, tugging himself under the covers. Rufus jerked his head upwards at the voice. Tseng’s eyes were wide with panic. 

“No, shh, sh, wait, I got it,” Reno assured and turned the TV on, back to the porn channel, dialing the volume on full blast. “Get dressed, get dressed!” 

The door handle jiggled against the lock. 

“You alright?” Veld insisted. 

All three of them scrambled to dress and dispose of any evidence of their escapade. Tseng pressed down on his button-down, slipping on his trunks, and Rufus threw his towel back on. Reno just ran to the bathroom and locked the door. 

“Hide under the bed,” Rufus whispered to Tseng, winking. 

Rufus, smoothing his hair out, unlocked the door and greeted Veld. 

“May I help you?” 

Veld pressed his lips uncomfortably together at the sound of the porn in the background. 

“S-sorry, I came back with some take out,” Veld lifted up a bag that smelled of cilantro and fried fish. “Was wondering if anyone wanted some. Didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s fine,” Rufus assured cooly. “I’d love to eat. Now as for the other two...guess I’ll have to go find them. They said they wanted to go to the beach or something earlier, they might still be out. I’ll text them to find dinner in town.” 

Veld nodded and said, handing over the bag of food, “Early bird gets the worm I guess. Have a good night, Rufus...just remember what they say about too much...you know, that stuff,” Veld pointed at the television. “Just, alright, nevermind. Have a good night, son.” 

Rufus closed the door quietly and waited for Veld’s footsteps to grow distant. 

Tseng emerged from beneath the bed, and Reno peeked out from behind the bathroom door. 

“Close one,” Reno whispered, then sifting through the takeout bag. “Ooh chips and guac.”

Tseng plucked out a water bottle, unscrewed it, and drank thirstily in big glugs. 

They all three dressed into the suite bath gowns and sprawled out on the bed, divvying out the food.

After a few moments, Rufus observed them both as they all indulged in chips and salsa and tacos with in sloppy bites, glowering intently at the TV which now displayed the documentary of the lifespan of a Hedgehog Pie. Tseng yawned, dabbing at his guac-smudged face with a look of disgust while Reno asked him about Hedgehog Pie’s mating habits, to which Tseng shrugged.

Maybe it was just the after-sex glow, but for a moment, there was nobody else in the world that he’d rather be eating fish tacos and watching television with than with his Turks in Costa Del Sol. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
